Certain useful halogenated phosphates with a plurality of phosphate moieties are known. See, e.g., Birum, U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,242 (1965); Ratz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,486 (1969); Turley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,586 (1972); Esser et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,208 (1974); Gambardella et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,320 (1975); Vollmer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,764 (1976); Albright, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,133,846 (1979) and 4,281,097 (1981).
Certain other useful halogenated phosphorus ester compounds with a plurality of other phosphorus (V) moieties are known. For example, certain halogenated bis(phosphonate)s, useful as flame retardants for polyurethanes, are disclosed by Pawloski et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,101 (1985).
Certain useful phosphorus compounds with a plurality of phosphorus (III) moieties are known. For example, certain halogenated bis(phosphite)s useful as fire retardants are disclosed by Boyer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,061 (1975).
What is lacking and what is needed are useful halogenated phosphorus compounds with a plurality of phosphorus moieties having different phosphorus oxidation states therein. What is additionally lacking are compositions having such a halogenated phosphorus compound employed therein.